


Beautiful Endless Pain

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Brothers Conflict, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BroCon, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Harem, Hurt Kagome, Kagome - Freeform, Kagome Crossover, Kagome Higurashi - Freeform, Multi, Reverse Harem, Romance, Step Siblings, brothers conflict - Freeform, brothers conflict crossover, inuyasha crossover, kagome is in need of healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: After the death of her family, Kagome ended up in the custody of the Hinata family. When Rintarou ends up marrying, Kagome and his daughter both end up living with the sons of his new wife, the Asahina family.
Relationships: Asahina Hikaru (Brothers Conflict)/Higurashi Kagome, Asahina Kaname/Higurashi Kagome, Asahina Masaomi/Higurashi Kagome, Asahina Natsume/Higurashi Kagome, Asahina Ukyou/Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Kagome/Asahina Louis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome didn't know the family that was taking her in. She knew that Rintarou was a good friend to her mother and was willing to take her in now that she had no family.

She had been seventeen when Rintarou took her in. She didn't know how to feel with the new family situation. Kagome had come home with her family dead, and no one knew how to contact her.

When she finally got in contact with one of her friends, Ayumi, she let her know what happened.

A car crash.

Something as simple as that took the life of her younger brother, mother and grandfather. Kagome broke down feeling horrible. She should have been there with them, not in the past.

She could have spent more time with them if she didn't put her selfish needs of wanting to fight in the past...her mother asked her to stop going. Kagome kept coming back hurt, injury after injury had become too much for her mother. Kagome refused though...she thought she was doing the right thing...her duty.

Now though...Kagome regretted it sometimes. She regrets not being there all the time with her family...but she still thought she did the right thing going to the past. She was the one who broke the Shikon no Tama in the first place...so it was her duty to make sure it was repaired and out of existence.

Kagome lived with her past, she missed everyone in the past...and she still cried for her family she lost...but now she started to live again.

Kagome dropped out of highschool, much to the disappointment of Rintarou, but she did get her GED, and was on her way to publish her first novel.

_**Feudal Fairy Tale: The Journey Begins.** _

It was almost ready to be published after a year of work.

Kagome was nineteen now, and she did still live with the Hinata family. Ema was cute, and Kagome took to being the 'guardian' when Rintarou wasn't around...which was _A LOT._

But now...Rintarou was getting remarried and with said marriage he wanted Kagome and Ema to live with his new wife's sons...all thirteen of them.

Kagome was still iffy about going to live with them, which brought her to the situation she was in now.

She wanted to talk to Rintarou and tell him he didn't need to take care of her anymore. She was making enough with her job now...and if her book sells good she could live off that as she wrote the sequel to said book.

Biting her lip, Kagome flipped open her cellphone. She should get it over and done with. She wasn't part of the Hinata family...Kagome knew that. She was just someone staying with them, sure they were close, but not family close.

Clicking 'Rintarou Hinata' Kagome put the phone to her ear as it started to ring. On the third ring she heard a 'hello'

"Rintarou...It's Kagome" She fidgeted with the end of her skirt. She was already nervous, but now being on the phone, she didn't know how to word what she was going to say. She didn't want to upset him any, he did take her in when he didn't need to.

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" Kagome could hear worry in his voice but shoved it to the back of her mind.

"Yes...everythings fine...I um...just wanted to talk to you about this...moving thing?" SHe didn't know what else to call it. She wasn't family, she shouldn't live with his to be wife's family. She had no place there.

Kagome heard a sigh on the other line, "I was wondering if you were going to say something...I take it you are unsure. You don't' have to be. Miwa said her sons would be happy to have you there...and I know Ema would like the company too."

Kagome sighed into the phone, "I know...I know...but I'm not family...you are going to be a newlywed soon...I am nineteen. You don't have to take care of my. I am of age now."

Kagome heard Rintarou take a deep breath, "You are family. Maybe not by blood...and you haven't been living with us long, but you are still family and will be so from now on."

Biting her lip Kagome looked down at her hands, "I just don't want to be a burden to you..."

A soft laugh came from the other line, "You are always putting yourself down. You need more self confidence Kagome."

She knew what he said was true, her time with Inuyasha did make her have some confidence issues...as well as love and trust issues. There was a reason she didn't date.

"...I know...but..." Kagome started, but she heard a shuffle of the phone before a woman came on the line.

"Kagome?" a soft voice said, Kagome was guessing this was Miwa Asahina, Rintarou to be wife.

"..um...yes ma'am." She didn't know how she would talk to this woman. She had never met her before.

"You can call me Miwa...but.." there was a pause, "..You don't have to worry. My sons will be fine with you staying there. You can do a trial period...if you don't like living there, you can find an apartment."

Kagome could agree to that...she could stay there for a couple months and then she would get an apartment for herself and go on with her life.

"You are family. Rintarou said this to you, and I know my boys will love having another sister." Kagome felt her heart stop at this. Family. She wanted that more than anything, but she didn't know if she deserved it.

"I...I will give it a try." Kagome muttered into the phone feeling defeated. She would give it time and if she didn't like it...well she would move.

"Good..." Miwa said cheerfully, Kagome could tell she was a kind woman and was happy Rintarou found her.

Kagome smiled softly, "Tell Rintarou I will call him again once we have settled in...for now I have to finish packing." She paused before continuing, "Thank you."

She heard a 'you're welcome' before Kagome hung up the phone.

Looking around her room Kagome sighed, "It looks like I have some packing to do before tomorrow."

Who knew that tomorrow would end up being different than she expected.


	2. Chapter Two

Kagome sighed as she finished putting all her books into boxes, she knew she was mostly packed now. Her books took the longest to pack, because of the amount she owed. She just loved books, she had all kinds.

Kagome just needed to pack her laptop, and some random items. She had finished most of her packing last night and into the early morning before she headed to bed.

Now though, the moving truck was there to take all of Ema and her things to the new home they would be living at. They had gotten most of the stuff out and she was just making sure everything was packed.

Looking around the room she sighed, she packed her laptop into its back along with her flash drives and little nicknacks. This wasn't going to be her home any longer. From now on she had a new home.

Sighing once more she made her way out of the room and outside where the workers were packing stuff into a moving truck.

One of the workers saw her and came towards her, "Miss Higurashi...we are mostly done. We can meet your over at the address you provided us." he gave her a small smile.

Kagome nodded, "I'll be there. Thank you for all the hard work." she gave a small bow before he walked away with a nod.

Taking a deep breath Kagome looked at her once home one more time before she made her way down the street. She was going to go to her Publishing office to hand in her new information so they could get ahold of her and after that she would be heading over to her new home.

She just hoped her new home was going to be actually that...a home and not somewhere she felt like an outsider.

* * *

Kagome muttered a small curse, going to her Publishing office took longer than she thought it would. She hoped she hadn't missed the moving truck yet. That would be rather embarrassing.

As she jogged down the street she turned the corner and gave a sigh of relief when she saw a moving truck. At least she made it on time!

As she made her way there, she was about five houses down, two males stepped out and talked to the moving people. One was an older male with what looked like a doctor's coat on, and the other was a little boy who couldn't be older than ten.

"umm..excuse me." Kagome muttered as she walked closer to the house, getting the attention of the two males. They looked at her with surprise before the older one smiled and took a step closer to her.

"You must be, Kagome-chan?" he asked, a bright smile on his face as the younger one bounced on his heels next to him.

"...Yes... Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you." As Kagome stood up she was knocked to the ground with a cry off, 'Nee-san!'

With big eyes Kagome could only think, _'older sister? what?'_ before she hit the ground. It seems she wasn't aware of something she should have been. Rintarou was probably behind it...


	3. Chapter Three

Kagome blinked and looked at the little boy that was attached to her, "ummm..." She didn't really know what to say. She had a feeling Rintarou didn't tell them she wasn't related to them by marriage, only Ema was.

The man smiled at the scene as he picked the boy off of her, "Sorry about that. Wataru has been excited to meet you and your sister, Ema."

Kagome blinked, "A-ah." She didn't know what to really say..and she was correct on how they thought Ema and herself were related.

"I am the oldest, Masaomi. Wataru is the youngest. The others should be here in a little bit. I believe school ended not that long ago. I will show you where your room is when the movers are done. " Masaomi motioned her to come inside.

Kagome gave a small smile and bowed, "Thank You and I look forward to getting to know you all."

"We look forward to getting to know you as well, Kagome-chan." Masaomi smiled as he led her inside, as they walked inside Wataru attached himself to her side and was now holding her hand.

A flash of longing went through her, Souta used to do the same thing. Kagome pushed the thought of her deceased family to the back of her head. She didn't want to be sad right now.

"While we wait for the movers to move the boxes how about some tea?" Masaomi asked the younger girl.

Kagome nodded as the three of them entered the building, "That would be fine, thank you."

As they entered Kagome looked around, so far it is like a normal apartment building when they walk in, the mail boxes and the call button to each room on the wall.

This caused Kagome to blink, that was rather different. Masaomi noticed where she was looking and smirked, "We all get mail and visitors so not to disturb the rest of the family this was put in. Your name will also be added along with Ema's."

Kagome nodded as she slipped her shoes off along with the other two and put a pair of slippers on, and was guided into another room, the living room she would guess. Then through the living room into the kitchen.

"SIt down and I will make some tea." Masaomi told the blue eyed girl, who nodded.

"Sit next to me big sister" Wataru cheered as he dragged her to the kitchen table. Kagome laughed and let herself be led by the young boy.

"Alright Alright." She smiled as she took a seat next to the young boy. He was so happy and cheerful it was hard to not smile around him. He reminded her a mix between Shippo and Souta.

A faraway look came to her eyes as she thought about them. It felt like forever since her adventures.

"Here you go." Kagome blinked as she looked to Masaomi who was holding out a cup of tea for her.

"Thank You." Kagome took the tea and sipped it before setting it down. She didn't know what to say to the two brothers. She didn't know anything about them.

"You don't have to be so nervous..." Kagome jumped at that, a blush dusting her cheeks as she looked at Masaomi.

Giving a small smile she asked, "What gave me away?"

The older man gave a small smile, "You are looking around the room and fiddling with your fingers. Yusuke does the same thing when he is nervous or embarrassed."

Kagome blushed more at this, "Um...when does everyone arrive. I know I got here a little early. I finished my things in town sooo..." she left it at that knowing he would get the jist of what she was saying.

"It is fine. This also gives Wataru and myself time to get to know you." he told Kagome who nodded in understanding.

"What do you want to know...there isn't a lot." she really didn't think she was that interesting.

Masaomi hummed as he took a sip of his own tea, "I don't think that is true. I bet you are an interesting person." He paused before continuing, "I know mother said you were a writer? What do you write?"

Before Kagome could answer a voice by her made her stop, "O~h? I didn't know one of our darling sisters arrived already." an arm went around her shoulder making her jump and look up to see a blond male with long hair and gold eyes looking down at her with a smirk.

"Well, aren't you cute."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, this man reminded her too much of Miroku. She could only hope he didn't act fully act like him.

Wataru eyes glowed with happiness at seeing one of his brothers, "You're here early, Big Brother Kaname!"


	4. Chapter Four

The name, Kaname, smirked, "I wanted to get here with enough time before our new family members arrived, sadly it seems I didn't make it before one of them showed up." He winked at Kagome who just tilted her head to the side.

He really did remind her of Miroku...well a Miroku that was more serious and didn't ask every woman to bear his child. Kagome mentally sighed at that. She never got over how weird Miroku was on that.

Snapping out of her thoughts she gave the man a small smile and tilted her head down in a small bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kaname sighed, taking her chin so she would look at him in the eyes, "Now none of that, Call me Big Brother~"

Kagome blinked, looking at him in the face trying to see if he was serious. Not being able to tell she pulled away from his grip, "...no thank you..."

Kaname gasped, before sitting down in a chair, crying crocodile tears, "So cold..."

Masaomi sighed as he gave Kagome a small smile, "He is harmless..." he paused for a moment before continuing, "He is rather harmless."

Kagome nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"When is everyone else arriving?" Kaname was the one to talk next, it seems like he didn't take silence very well.

Masaomi glanced at the clock, "They should all be arriving soon. School just got out and they all are coming straight home. I know a couple of them are going to be late because of work."

Wataru who was sitting down quietly began to talk again, "Ne Ne, The workers look done. Can't I show big sister to her room!"

Three heads turned towards workers closing the truck door and talking to one another outside the window.

Kagome sighed in relief. Being around people you don't know was uncomfortable for her. She liked her solitude.

"Yes Wataru. We can show her where her room is." the elder man laughed lightly as a look of excitement came to the young boys face.

"Yay! Come on! Come on!"

Kagome laughed as she stood up and waved bye to the two, but was stopped when Masaomi stood in front of her. She gave him a questionable look, wondering what was wrong.

"I know we are strangers now, but we are going to be family." He gave Kagome's head a pat and smiled at her, "You get settled in. I will see the moving company off." She nodded as she watched him walk away, before she was dragged up the stairs. She could hear a laughing Kaname still in the kitchen watching everything.

' _Jerk'_ Kagome thought as he enjoyed her discomfort. She knew they all could tell she wasn't comfortable with being in the home yet.

It didn't take long for Kagome to be dragged to her room, thankfully. Wataru chatted about random things the whole elevator ride and all the way to the a door with a white name plate with her name written in calligraphy on the door.

"It looks like Big Brother Kaname stopped by your room first...and Ema's too." Wataru said pointing to the door across from her with the same kind of name place except a different name.

' _Okay...so maybe he isn't such a jerk after all'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the name plate with mixed emotions.

"That was kind of him." She gave Wataru a small smile, "Thank you for showing me my room. I am going to unpack some. Once Ema gets here we can all hang out and play...how does that sound?"

Wataru smiled and leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you big sister! We will play later than!" He gave her another smile, before running off.

Kagome shook her head, he had a lot of energy...she would give him that. With a sighe she opened the door and flipped the lightswitch on. She closed the door to her room, which was more apartment like than anything and took a look around. It was an apartment...it was just missing a kitchen.

She shook her head as she went and sat on the bed. She didn't know if she was going to survive being here. They thought her as family already...at least some of them did.

How would they react when the found out she wasn't. She was an orphan.

She always ended up alone in the end...but maybe this time would be different...

_**Right?** _

_**x-x-x** _

Not that far away someone picked up a pen and sighed another document before glancing over at the clock with a sigh. He had been hard at work and it seemed like time still was dragging on.

He had been waiting to hear from a lawyer all day since they found her. He wanted to get her in his custody, but she was an adult and because of that there were some things that had to be done.

Gold eyes looked at a small figure on his desk before he got up and left the room. The memory of a blue eyed girl with a bright smile flashing through his mind.

He would protect her like he promised...but first he needed more time.


	5. Chapter Five

Kagome sat in her room, a sigh leaving her lips. She was finally alone. It was already overwhelming just meeting the brothers she had...and she wasn't even half done.

' _Today is going to be a long night'_ Kagome thought as she sat her laptop bag on her unmade bed. She looked around and saw everything was put away nicely. Her bookcases were set in the corner by her desk, then after her desk was her tv stand, which held her tv, and then a nightstand next to her bed. Everything else was in boxes and needed to be unpacked.

Kagome knew that she would have to come out of her room eventually, but she really didn't know what to think. Her new 'brothers' thought she was Rintarou's daughter and she and Ema were related...which was somewhat true.

Rintarou was her guardian...he didn't adopt her or anything, so she wasn't his daughter...but he took care of her like a father would. She never really knew her real father, so it was nice to have him around.

Still...she didn't know if she should correct the Asahina brothers about her status or not...

' _I hope coming here was a good idea...'_ Kagome thought as she silently got off her bed and started to open boxes. She may as well start putting things away and making it seem like she lived here now.

She told Miwa she would try, and she would. If she really didn't like living here, Kagome would find an apartment close by so she could still keep an eye out for Ema.

Slowly Kagome started putting all her books on the bookshelves and made sure they were categorized by genre before moving to her desk. She put her laptop on her desk, and other little items she had put in her laptop bag she wanted to keep from getting broken.

Kagome moved to some other boxes where she had her DVDs. She made sure her television was plugged in, along with her DVD player, then moved on to her game system. She had gotten into games more since her brother passed. He had always been obsessed with them.

A sad smile crossed her lips as she sat up the game system and sat up her games next to it. She then got her anime and j-drama DVD's and put them in their places on the build in DVD shelves on the entertainment center for her tv.

When she finished putting her DVDs away she heard a knock at her door, getting up Kagome made her way to the door and opened it.

There on the other side stood a blonde male who was dressed in a suit, minus the jacket, he gave her a small smile as her blue eyes connected to his lighter blue ones.

"Hello," Kagome smiled in greeting, she had a guess it had gotten late since it seemed he had gotten off work. So it had to be after five o'clock now.

"Good evening." The male said small smile on his face, "I am Ukyo Asahina, I am the second son of Miwa." He gave a small bow, and Kagome could tell he was more reserved compared to Kaname who she met earlier.

Kagome gave a bow in greeting, "It is a pleasure to meet you, as you probably know I am Kagome Higurashi...please take care of me." She flashed a smile as she stood back up.

"It is nice to meet you." Ukyo said smiling, "I came to get you, everyone will be gathering downstairs soon..if you would like to join us?"

Kagome nodded, "Let me grab my phone real quick first." She ran back into the room and grabbed her phone off the bed and back to where Ukyo who still stood at the door.

"Alright..." Kagome closed the door behind her and looked at the older male, "You will need to learn, I don't think I can find my way out of here just yet."

Ukyo laughed, "You will get used to it...I also have some maps for you and Ema. This way you know where everything is and if you need one of us, know where to look. Once you have been here for awhile, you will be able to find your way around with no problem."

"That is good to know." Kagome muttered, "I tend to get lost rather easily, so a map will definitely be helpful to me."

Ukyo blinked as they came to the Elevator, "Oh? Do you get lost often?" If she did he might have to find a way to help her more. She did move to a new area...so she probably would get lost going to work or school...

Kagome gave a small cough, "um...sometimes..." She wasn't going to admit it. Nope. She could find things on her own...sometimes...maybe.

Ukyo chuckled at the small blush on her face and took that as a 'yes' she did get lost often. As the elevator door opened Kagome and Ukyo heard arguing.

"It looks like the rest have gathered. I sat the tea out, let's grab that before going out..." Ukyo suggested.

Kagome nodded following behind him...she heard the voices and wondered what the other brothers were like.

She would soon find out.


	6. Chapter Six

Kagome blinked as she saw three people in the living area with Ema, two of them were arguing back and forth, while the other gave a sigh.

"um..Hello." Kagome interrupted, drawing attention to herself. Ema smiled at Kagome happy to know she arrived without getting terribly lost.

"So you are the other sister!" the guy with white grinned as he moved closer to her. His eyes had a spark of mischief in them, making Kagome narrow her eyes slightly.

"Yes. My name is Kagome. I am the older of us two." She gave a small bow in greeting her hair slightly falling out of her messy pinned back hair, "It's nice to meet you."

"None of that now. We will be family soon!" the white haired man went to hug her but was stopped by one of the others punching him in the head.

Kagome winced but said nothing as the dark haired male turned to her, "I'm sorry about him. He can be a handful. I am Azusa and that was Tsubaki."

Glancing at the red-haired boy, who was glaring at the other two blinked and blushed when he saw Kagome looking at him.

"I'm going to my room." He muttered, before stopping off up the stairs and out of site.

"That was Yusuke. He is the same age as your sister." Azusa told Kagome when he saw her watch him stop off in a huff.

"I...see." She really didn't understand why he seemed to be in such a bad mood. Ema wouldn't have done anything, she was too sweet. Just as she was going to say more Ukyo came and introduced himself to Ema. Kagome held back a smile seeing Ema's pet making noises as if yelling at Ukyo.

"Um...I look forward to getting to know you." Ema stuttered out a small blush on her cheeks as she gave a small bow to the older male.

"Yup! Looking forward to it" Tsubaki grinned hugging Ema who just stood there stunned, making Kagome give a small cough.

"Ah, so this is where everyone went." Kagome turned to see Kaname walking down the stairs a small smile on his face as he looked at everyone in the room.

He looked at Ema made his way towards her, "It's nice to meet you, littlest sister." He turned to Kagome and gave her a wink, "And nice to see you again little sister." He grabbed Ema's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Ah, Nice to meet you." Ema gave a small smile in greeting to the long haired blond.

"Also, thank you for the hasn't seen it yet, but they were lovely." Kagome thanked the monk who smiled hearing that.

"It was no trouble. I am glad you liked them."

Kagome saw more people coming in and mentally sighed, _'Today really is going to be a long day'_

x-X-x

Everyone that was in the home was now in the living room sitting on the couch. Kagome felt rather awkward sitting there and she could tell Ema felt the same way.

No one was really talking at the moment, making Kagome fidget with her fingers. She really didn't know if she was going to last in this house. She already felt like an outsider and she hadn't even been in the home for a full day left.

If she felt like this now, she hoped the next few months would go by fast so she could find her own apartment.

Glancing over at Ema she saw her pulling on her sleeves, one of her nervous habits. She wasn't the only one who noticed Ema do that as Masaomi looked at her with concern.

"Is it too cold in here for you?" He looked to see if anyone else was cold but everyone else seemed fine.

"No. I'm fine." She gave him a small smile as she glanced back down at her hands.

 _'She is very nervous.'_ Kagome thought as she matched all of her movements. She was trying to hide that she was nervous but Kagome could tell she was.

"So Kagome-Chan...you are rather quiet." Kagome glanced over to Kaname. The others had been talking back and forth with Ema while she had been thinking and not paying attention to her surroundings.

"I am a rather quiet person...I guess." or more like she didn't know what to say. She didn't think she was a very interesting subject to talk about, that and she wasn't that much of a social person that much anymore.

"Well, that isn't very fun," Kaname said, looking her over with a piercing stare. As if he didn't believe a word she had said.

"Kaname!" one of his brothers scolded him.

Kagome just tilted her head to the side and blinked owlishly, "...I'm sorry?" She didn't know what else to say to that.

Kaname grinned, "You are a writer right? What do you write." this caught Kagome off guard and it seemed she wasn't the only one.

"Excuse me?" Kagome frowned, not knowing what he was getting at.

The monk just grinned, "If you aren't going to start a conversation...I will..." he paused as if waiting for someone to say something against him before continuing, "So...what do you write.."

Kagome stayed silent for a minute before she decided to answer him, "My first book is going to be published this month. It is a Historical fantasy novel."

Before she could talk anymore Ema swayed and her hand slammed down on the edge of the table.

Then everything went silent, before Kagome quickly stepped into action, "Ema. Are you alright?" She quickly looked at the younger girl, trying to see what could have caused her to almost fall out of her seat.

"I'm fine! I was just dizzy for a moment." Ema tried to reassure Kagome, but she wasn't having it. Kagome moved so she was in front of Ema and put her hand on her forehead.

 _'Fever.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she moved her hand back and saw that Ema had flushed cheeks and dilated eyes, "You have a fever..."


	7. Chapter Seven

Kagome stat on the end of Ema's bad a frown on her face as she watched Ukyo close the yellow curtains, making the room darker for Ema.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone." Ema told the occupants in her room. She was laying down with the covers over her and Juli sitting by her head giving worried looks to the young teen.

Kagome sat there quietly as she tuned out the conversation between everyone. She had a feeling Ema stayed up late worrying herself about meeting everyone today. She worked herself up so much she gave herself a fever. Glancing back at the young girl Kagome felt a pang of worry go through her. She could have reassured her a bit more and maybe the fever could have been prevented.

As she gave a small sighed she was about to say something when the door of the room opened causing all eyes to go to the door. A man with silver hair and a soft expression opened the door. His aura is what caught Kagome's attention. It was soft and warm.

"Ah, your home early." Kaname spoke up, a smile on his face as he greeted his brother. Ema sat up, pushing the covers down so they laid on her lap. Kagome's lip lifted up into a small smile in amusement.

"Yes. I heard voices so I followed them here." He spoke softly. Kagome could tell that this man was a kind one. She hoped that meeting more of the new family wasn't going to overwhelm Ema more than she already was.

"This is the eighth son, Louis." Kaname told the two girls in the room, who were both watching Louis enter the room and come kneel down besides Ema's bed. Kagome watched the two interact and felt a pang of longing go through her for her own family. She loved Ema but she still missed the family that wasn't around any longer.

Kagome had been lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the conversation around her. She blinked when she saw everyone stand and she assumed they were going to leave Ema alone to rest for now.

"I think you will be fine, but lets have rice porridge for dinner tonight." Masaomi spoke the first part to Ema before looking to Ukyo about the dinner part. The blonde man nodded his head in agreement at the change of dinner plans.

"Yes, I'll prepare it." He told the doctor before turning his attention to Ema, a small smile on his face as he looked down at the sitting girl, " Rest for now. Don't worry about anything."

Ema gave a smile in return, "I'm sorry for the trouble." She bowed her head slightly in apology. The men just waved it off.

Ukyo turned to Kagome next, "Did you want to have dinner up here with your sister or would you like to come down and join us." Kagome glanced over at Ema who made a motion to go. Sighing Kagome ran a hand through her hair.

"I will join you guys soon. I just want to make sure Ema's alright and talk to her for a few minutes.' She smiled at the four men in the room who were now standing at the door.

"I will be down in a few minutes. Thank you for helping care for Ema." She stood and gave a small bow.

"Its not a problem. You two are family now." The soft voice of Louis came through the room. Kagome gave a nod to him in thanks.

"Still thank you." The four men than said their goodbyes to Ema and left the two girls alone. The two sat in silence for a few seconds before the young teen spoke up.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." Ema started, a look of guilt on her face as Juli jumped into her lap. Ema pet the squirrel, not meeting Kagome's eyes.

"Its fine. I am sorry I didn't notice you were this stressed about everything." Kagome sat back down on the edge of the bed, a sigh leaving her lips, " I didn't notice and now you have a cold." She pushed Ema's bangs off her forehead and pushing a small portion of her powers into Ema. Enough where she wouldn't feel the difference. She was using her powers to get the fever down quicker.

Removing her hand Kagome gave a smile to the girl who was like her sister, "Your fever isn't too bad, and should go away with the medicine you were given. So relax and someone will bring you food and then a shower later will do you good too."

Ema nodded and agreed to this as Kagome stood up so the girl could lay back down to take a nap before dinner was ready.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I could eat with you too? I have no problem doing so and I don't think the others would mind if I did so either." Kagome asked, voice filled with worry as she looked down at Ema who shook her head.

"No go spend some time with them. They are going to be our new family. You need to get to know them too." Ema gave a smile to Kagome, who gave a strained one in return. She still wasn't comfortable with this family thing. Kagome knew that a big family is something Ema had always wanted and now she was getting it...she would go to great lengths to make sure everyone in the family was happy. Kagome just hoped that this worked out and everyone got along.

"If that is what you want I will do that." Kagome spoke softly, a worried look on her face. She didn't really want to go down there by herself.

"It will be good for you to be around them..."Ema said, rolling over on her side as she looked at Kagome, "You spend too much time alone..."

Kagome shook her head and leaned down so she could give Ema a kiss on the forehead, "You worry to much. I am fine. I will go spend time with them and be social...so relax..." She petted Ema on the cheek before standing straight again.

"I will come by later to check on you too." She gave the young girl a wave goodbye before she left the room. Kagome closed the door and leaned her back on it as a sigh left her lips. Today wasn't going on how she thought it was going to go. It was awkward and she was very nervous.

She knew Ema wanted her to be more social, but she liked her solitude and because of her past, getting to know people was hard. She didn't want to loose anyone again, that and she had a hard time connecting to normal people now.

Shaking her head she got the depressing thoughts out of her head and took a deep breath as she turned and made her way to the living area. She just hoped she didn't get lost on the way. She didn't have the map Ukyo made as of yet...and she probably would need it to find where she was going.


End file.
